Vell
The '''Vell '''are a sapient race of amphibious creatures who inhabit the oceans of Vantage. They are the most technologically advanced race on the planet, though their isolationism--as well as their underwater infrastructure--prevents their technology from being traded or taken. They are also notable as the only living race with a well-developed space program. They made first contact with Kaelan roughly three years before the beginning of the story, and have since employed her as a land surveyor and reconnaissance team leader. Physiology The average Vell stands at around eight to nine feet tall. They have endoskeletons and are warm-blooded, but are covered in a sort of cartilage-like material in lieu of skin. They have long feet that resemble a hawk's talons, and three long fingers. They are covered in a thin, mucousy film. They have webbing on their fingers and toes made of this film, as well as two wing-like flaps under their arms. These webs serve to help them steer in the water at high speeds. They have long, hook-shaped faces and large fins on their backs, but surprisingly, their eyes strongly resemble a human's. They have both lungs and gills, and are thus capable of breathing both air and water. Their humanoid shape also allows for relatively fast travel on land. However, their cartilage and film dry out and "cake" in the sun and in arid conditions. Because of this, they are unable to survive comfortably on land for long periods of time, though they can live for longer in the shade, at night and in humid weather. Vell are capable of limited conscious control of the release of hormones, enabling them to remain rational in most situations. They are only unable to retain control under extreme stress or prolonged pain--or, notably, when they are sick. When a Vell does become emotional, the colour of the gills on its chin changes. History Vell civilization has existed on Vantage for at least a thousand years. Early in their development, in the Bronze or Iron age, they met and traded with the Precursors, who were much more technologically advanced at the time. To facilitate trade, the Vell and the Precursors constructed a labyrinth of pressurized air chambers that the Precursors could use to effectively survive underwater. This infrastructure would be maintained even after the Precursors' self-destruction. Following this event, the Vell began to worship the Precursors, and the pressurized infrastructure was converted into a sacred space. To the Vell, the Precursors--and by extension the land--represented scientific progress and societal improvement. However, as time went by, and with the proliferation of the Nemiens, the Vell began to distance themselves from their religion and the overworld, preferring instead to develop their society deeper into the oceans. Their society became socially conservative, with many Vell bordering on xenophobic. Any small trade outposts on the continent were eventually abandoned, and river and lake colonies, previously centers of culture and inter-species communication, became far less profitable ventures. By the time Kaelan arrived on Vantage, their only interaction with the continent was through reconaissance teams and mining expeditions; even these were only conducted out of necessity, since the Vell require considerable energy to power their society. Society The Vell base their political philosophy on rationality; as such, their system of government is a consensus, with ninety percent approval (out of a whole colony) required to enact any law. Each Vell conducts risk-benefit assessments on new laws, after which discussions are held in town halls, followed finally by the vote. If a colony is continually unable to make a decision, the Vell refer to a pre-established technocratic hierarchy, called the Technocracy, with experts on the subjects at hand given the final word. Most Vell only have one name, but those at the top of the Technocracy are given a last name as well. Vell tend also towards social conservatism and isolationism. They limit their contact with the Continent to a minimum, seeing the oceans as a safer place to develop themselves. Most Vell are at best ambivalent towards surface-dwellers, while others are distrusting or even hostile. Within their own social structure, Vell tend to be detached and unemotional: as a rule, they do not form lasting relationships outside of their work colleagues, and even then, they justify their friendliness as a necessity to improve work ethic, not as a desire to bond. Culture Following the self-destruction of the Precursors, the ocean came to symbolize rationality, safety and stability for the Vell. In contrast, the land--and by extension, the old, pressurized infrastructure formerly used for the Precursors--became the place for waste, frivolity, pleasure and other things Vell deemed unnecessary. In addition to religious institutions, the infrastructure now houses bars and smoke houses where Vell engage in the use of illicit substances. Though Vell--like many species from Earth and otherwise--take pleasure in any mind-altering substance, they prefer hallucinogens over mood-altering drugs. They view mood alteration as uncomfortable for its loss of control, and see hallucinations as acceptable, since they can be justified as a way to understand new perspectives. With the trend towards conservatism and isolationism came a counterculture, mostly made up of Vell from the lakes, rivers and reconaissance teams--namely, those with the most contact with the land. Followers of the counterculture believe that rational decisions will never lead the Vell to progress, and that communication, trade and discourse with land-dwelling creatures carry more benefits in the long term. The Vell religion has had some success in rebranding itself to appeal to the counterculture. Technology to be added. Category:Races